


Felicion's Feisty Adventure

by Malekithfag (Wrtfggt)



Series: Warhammer smut [2]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: All sorts of kinky sex, F/F, F/M, Malekith celebrates his ascension as the KFC, Maybe will continue this sometime, Orgy, indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Malekithfag
Summary: With Malekith triumphant and the Asur broken, Felicion seeks her reward. The witch is in for a lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Malekith (WHF)/ Felicion Heartkeeper, Malekith (WHF)/ Others
Series: Warhammer smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Felicion's Feisty Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Still pastebin smut, but I might continue this someday.

Have you ever died before? Have you ever felt the knife pierce through the gap in your ribs, through the lungs and finally pierce your heart? Have you ever felt the betrayal as it is your loved one that does the deed?

The witch known as Felicion knew the feeling intimately. Being the one to deal such death and to receive it. However, there was a slight misconception with her fate and those of her victims, loyal Serriah and the others. Whereas they stayed dead, she got better.

Now for her treachery and subsequent sacrifice, she stood before the Tyrant of Ulthuan, the ruler of both Druchii and the once rebellious Asur. He who was once burned in flames of Asuryan, now reigned over them, much to the horror and dismay of the surviving Princes and Everqueen. Despite whatever had happened when he stepped into the flames a second time, Malekith had been restored. No longer he wore that pitch-black armour Hotek had made for him and gone was the ever-changing golden mask glimmering on his face. Now the Phoenix King wore richly tailored black robes that concealed his very being, green eyes peering from the darkness of the hood.

Felicion would have been terrified as she was pushed into the darkness of his chambers, but truly Witch sight was a wonderful thing, she realized as she saw clearer in the darkness as she had in day and immediately the terror that she felt running through her bones quickly turned into desire at the scene before her. The air was sick with the thick smell of rutting and the witch’s keen ears picked up the sound of moaning and groaning hidden in this landscape of depravity.

With her eye she spied witch elves, sorceresses, Asur maidens and even the scarred bodies of sisters of slaughter that surrounded the former Witch King. Her eyes saw that while some of the women had been spared his seed, none had been spared the mind splitting pleasure, as their mouths were agape and chests heaving in the momentary respite from his embrace.

“My king” she immediately knelt on one knee in deference and that was her first mistake. In the deep darkness of the room, she saw clear as day what had felled these poor women and seeing such a beast, her breath quickened, depraved thoughts running through the witch’s mind.

“Oh” was the amused stare from the hood as the King of Elves shifted parting the cloth of his robes revealing his muscled chest, while a loosely tied sash protected what little semblance of modesty he had left.

“I did not take you for a deviant like my mother, Felicion Heartkeeper” the last part was like an avalanche, rumbling as the masses of snow and stone would crash down. Oh, how that voice crashed into her!

“No” the newly resurrected woman put her hand over her heart “I merely wished to return my thanks to you, oh Magnificent One, who resurrected me” she raised her head to look him straight into his eyes. The Witch King, either amused or angry, reached for her, his long naked muscled arm beckoning. Seeing little more options, the sorceress scuttled over to the seated giant, trying not to look again at what she had glimpsed previously.

As the hand reached for her, Felicion tried not to flinch. It was a strange feeling to be both aroused and afraid at the same time. Would he strike her for some transgression she had unknowingly visited upon him or would he merely pet her like a cold one and send her on her way? Or perhaps he had a different need of her…

The rough hand reached for her and instead of the cruel gasp, she found herself staring in his eyes and the face to whom it belonged. She had known he had looked fair before he had donned the armour, but not just how exactly so.

High and narrow cheekbones framed the face, a beautiful nose that reminded her of a hawk, while the smile on those lips couldn’t belong to such a man. By Ahkharti! No man she had seen before could come to rival him. The most beautiful of pleasure slaves and concubines didn’t hold a handle to Heir of Aenarion.

It most likely was the magic of the vortex making him attractive to her, however, a tiny voice in her head argued that, considering Morathi’s bewitching looks, it wasn’t far from the realm of possibilities that Malekith had inherited the very same fair features the sorceress was known for.

“It is foolish to try and lie to me witch” he continued, his thumb stroking her cheek “However, since these past weeks have been unexpectedly bountiful…” The Witch King withdrew his hand and like enchanted, the sorceress followed him.

A second hand joined the first one and now her full attention was onto the King. His gaze was intense and Felicion could do nothing, but panic. Eyes shot everywhere and focused on

one

singular

spot.

The blush spread on her cheeks and both knew then and there that she wouldn’t leave this encounter unscathed.

“So, you dare to lie to your king and be brazen in your perversions?” he purred and the twice-born was shocked again. Forcing her head upward once more, every move was a calculated action to test her submission to him. Whether she would submit or not, whether the sorceress would rise to the challenge and dispute his authority here, in his nexus of power. Unflinchingly she held his gaze and slowly raked her nails across his muscular calves, before finally settling on his knees.

She had never submitted to another in this way.

“Only for you, my liege” she said breathlessly and to break this standstill, this armistice between the vassal and her master, the Witch knew that she had to claim one very last victory before the man in front of her, the only man she would give her life for. Her immortal King and idol, the soul who would dictate the fate of their very race.

Felicion Heartkeeper claimed her victory as she reached up, grabbing the Phoenix King by the hem of his hood and pressed her lips to his.

He tasted like power, fittingly enough.

Malekith deepened the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, as his hands slowly closed around her neck, slowly constricting her breathing until he was sure of her submission. She wondered if it was the extasy of his kiss or the loss of her oxygen floating to her brain.

“I must confess…” he said after separating his lips from hers “That you weren’t summoned here just for me to reward or punish you” he kissed her again and this time grabbed at her breasts. Immediately Felicion’s hand reached between her nether lips and whimpered as he squeezed them harder. The Witch King continued to fondle her, his monster still standing at the attention and seemingly evading notice from its owner and its next victim.

“Oh, so why did you call me?” she asked between kisses as she slipped another finger inside of herself, before moaning loudly. However, the King could let her wait and instead continued to knead her breasts, before venturing downward, where he withdrew her hand and replaced her ministrations with his own, but Felicion was not to be undone and grabbed around her dainty hand around his member.

“I cannot fathom a different reason” she stroked Malekith’s cock, delighting in the look of pleasure on his face, as it twitched into her hand, hardening and growing from her response. However, he was quick to respond, quickening his own ministrations as two his fingers reached for her clit, making another wave of pleasure to crash into her.

“Are you grateful to be alive?” the King asked and like one of the undead, he latched onto her neck, biting and sucking on the flesh.

“Yesss” hissed the witch as she tightened her grip on him and slowed down. Apparently, this was not to the King’s wishes as he immediately withdrew his fingers, slick with her own juices and with a commanding gesture set them in front of her face. Almost instinctively she knew what to do and slipped the digits into her mouth. Sucking on the fingers, the woman made sure to clean each and every one of them diligently, savouring her own come like it was some of the finest wine the world could offer her. Another of the acts of submission in his service. He knew how to take and take, but also his generosity was, when given- immeasurable.

“My King, the rewards you have given me” breathed Felicion coarsely as she finally pulled the fingers from her mouth with a pop. Malekith actually looked amused at her actions and pulled off his own hood, revealing his fair ashen head and slipping the robe from his chiselled flesh.

“Did I say I was finished?” he said as he grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand “There is much for me to give you” the Phoenix King then guided her head to look at his member. No words needed to be said, but the witch couldn’t resist.

“How thoughtful for you to give me a necklace of pearls!” she smirked and lowered her mouth on his member, making the sorcerer grab her hair in a strange fashion, while Felicion loathed to admit it, it was her first time doing this to a cock. With her mouth enveloping his dick like a sheathe, the sorceress didn’t slacken in her duties, instead opting to worship her king in the most intimate of ways.

Bobbing her head up and down, the witch felt that with each thrust, his member lengthened and threatened to cut off her breath. Yet she didn’t complain, instead, Felicion moved her tongue desperately trying to catch her king’s cock. Recklessly she allowed him to use her mouth as he deemed fit, while her own fingers stoked the fire within her. So, she sucked and licked, trying to please the Phoenix King, whom she still didn’t dare to look in his eyes. The pleasure of her own fingers and his attention on her was intoxicating. If anyone had told her centuries prior that she would entertain the Witch King with her own mouth on the burning remains of the once proud rebels, she’d have laughed in the elf’s face, before offering them to Khaine with roaring laughter. Now it felt shockingly wonderful.

“I did not say you could stop” he rumbled as the witch had stopped her ministrations, with a thoughtful look on her face. Raising one neat eyebrow to meet his, the Twice-Born had released her mouth from him and looked at the Lord of Elves with lust through her lidded eyes

“Master, I need but a moment to take you in your full glory before continuing this noblest of tasks” she slurred as if drunk on most potent of elixirs. The Witch King’s nostrils flared in desire and the young woman felt the heat in her body rising, her previous state of arousal being that of kindling to a full-blown fire.

“If you must, but make it quick, Heart Keeper” the low growl in his voice promised punishment and more pleasure than she could imagine, but for once in her life she refused to rebel.

Continuing to gently stroke Malekith’s cock, Felicion had a curious idea. Whereas the art of pleasuring a woman was known to her, male anatomy was foreign to her. Deciding to experiment, she let her tongue swirl across his head, tasting the bitter taste of precum and trailing her way down the shaft with light kisses and bites. It was no surprise that even he wasn’t immune to her talents as the sorcerer let out a low hiss as she wrapped her hand around his cock, while enveloping one of his balls with her mouth.

Stroking and pumping him for all he was worth, she never let off her assault on his balls, fondling and suckling. Seemed that she had made the indominable Witch King numb under her gentle ministrations, but her triumph apparently was not meant to be as her lord and Master grabbed her head and hissed in pleasure.

“Heartkeeper” Malekith’s palms held her cheeks with his tip lodged between her lush lips, while her hands were still fondling his balls, but already anticipating what would follow next, she released the crown jewels and teased at the bud between her legs. She could only see his light grin and the glow before he thrust into her head.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes due to the sudden force of his trust and his length blocking her access to air. Such was the King’s aggressive thrusts that she barely could hold her jaw open as he again and again thrust against the back of her throat with his cock. Despite the pain the Witch King caused her with his brutality, Felicion felt only more desire as her fingers thrust inside herself, seeking to alleviate the emptiness of his royal seed.

“I see that you’re more pleasant silent” he chuckled with mirth between the thrusts and Felicion wanted to tease him with her teeth, before remembering the two strong hands cradling her face.

“Maybe I should have as one of my own…” with slightly laboured breaths Malekith asked himself aloud “An instrument of my will as you have been…but more useful outside infiltration of sorceries…maybe in bed” he spoke as he continued fucking her face unaware of her own mounting climax as Felicion’s hand was buried deep within her womanhood, while the other was used to balance her at the foot of the bed, with the corner of her eyes she could see that some of the more enduring conquests had started to stir, calling out for their master, like thralls to a vampire.

When she came, the lithe woman took Malekith with her, the orgasm shaking her so that her mouth tightened around his cock forming a vice like grip that even such powerful sorcerer as he could do naught, but to surrender alongside with her, bathing her throat and filling her belly with his kingly seed. As he pulled out, slightly out of breath, his member still hard and daring her for another go.

“What say you Felicion Heart Keeper?” spoke the Witch King slightly out of breath as he saw Felicion gather the spilled drops of his seed and lick her hands with mad abandon.

“Give me to the Black Guard as a toy for all I care, but please fuck me my King” she bit out, standing up with wobbly legs, her newfound courage left her as she fell forward, only to be caught by the Son of Aenarion, who looked at her ruined makeup and a hungry look appeared on his face.

“You make bold claim twice born” he pulled her in his lap, before throwing her onto the sea of maidens behind him. With horrified eyes she saw herself reflected in the lust filled women he had picked as his conquests for today. Having landed on two heavy breasts, Felicion looked up to see the scarred face of a Sister of Slaughter, who eyed her with a predatory smirk as the sorceress felt two pairs of hand play with her posterior.

“However, there will be punishment for daring to make such brazen demands of your King” he growled in her ear and yanked her by hair, teeth biting into the back of her neck as he penetrated her behind, tearing her with his girth. Howling with pain and pleasure Felicion took his punishment as her other newfound lover joined into the debauchery, the other woman’s sharp hands teasing at her clitoris, while her sharpened teeth latched onto her bouncing breast like that of a lamprey.

“I had intended for you to have the honour in having my undivided attention, but like Morathi had said, your place is to prostate yourself before me and hope I use you as a towel after I’m done with the rest, but you see my dear”

He squeezed her free breast so hard; the sorceress could swear that he would draw blood, making the bald elf, retreat, fearing his temper, opting to slip between the sorceresses legs and seek new pleasures. Felicion didn’t mind the tongue and dextrous fingers adding to the sensation of her asshole being stretched to it’s limits.

“You will be like just like the rest, a conquest, an object to sate my appetites and then discard you once more” He growled and increased his pace, holding the woman’s both arms folded behind her back, making her see just how many women he had entertained until she had disturbed his doors.

“Yes,” she cried out in the extasy that surrounded her “You can use me as a rag for your seed, whore me out to lesser princelings, flay me, curse me, but all of this is a reward enough for me to have you like this. I can weave such marvels for you if you’ll let me. No woman will be left unmolested if you should wish so. No maiden despoiled. Let me and I WILL GIVE YOU THE GARDEN OF MOST BEAUTIFUL OF FLOWERS! OH MALEKITH~!”

Another orgasm rocked her as she was pushed down into awaiting arms of ravenous elfin women Malekith had gathered. Hands gripped her breasts, lips tasted her aching flesh, while others nipped at the skin of her hips, ass and even tips of her ears. Pleasure surrounded, eventually overcoming her, only her witch sight remaining the only true source of the vision in the darkened chambers as she was slowly surrounded in decadence.

The bedroom had become a tumultuous sea of debauchery and passion and she was mounted on the only ship capable of withstanding this storm. Like sails in the wind, she was thrown around, while Malekith still fucked her and fucked her he did, long and hard.

At what moment he had her thrown to the other women to partake in other fruit, she didn’t know, for pleasure was all that she knew. Breasts, hands, womanhood all danced before her eyes, sampling one then another, while others did the same to her, leaving her breathless and helpless before their vices. How long this lasted she did not know, lost of all coherent thought, she, the once instrumental sorceress in Malekith’s ascension was now just another body in the orgy of his success, a piece of meat lost in the celebration.

She did not know when the fucking had stopped, but when Felicion awoke, she found herself in a single empty bed with clean sheets and with a single note left to her on a nightstand. Still feeling tired and sore, like she had been trampled by a host of Cold Ones. Weakly, the sorceress reached for the sheet of parchment, barely managing to catch the envelope bearing the royal seal of Malekith himself.

It read thusly:

“ _Felicion,_

_Your sense of duty and resilience yesterday impressed Morathi and I. Have the guardsmen bring you to me when you will be able to present yourself to me. I wish to hear more about the garden you envisioned for me. Perhaps you shall be more than a gardener_

_-M_ ”

“Fuck”

the sorceress uttered as she let the letter lie in her bed and thought of the implications, but after managing to break millennia long standstill, getting a harem for the most notorious of tyrants and his bitch of a mother would be a breeze.

Or so she hoped.


End file.
